


【ggad】 【战败梗小甜饼】在床上激怒黑魔王的正确方式（一发完）

by sweettomato



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 小甜饼, 战败梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettomato/pseuds/sweettomato
Summary: 食用说明：gg赢了，英国魔法部麻溜地把ad打包送到gg床上，gg开会回来发现床上多了一个人，部下赶紧解释，这是邓布利多，魔法部送来的。gg大怒我还用你给我介绍邓布利多，滚出去。然后gg开始脱ad衣服，戏弄老相好，这是求草的意思吗，可是你现在老了，我对你不感兴趣，我要多少情人就可以有多少情人，个个都比你年轻听话。ad表示理解了，那请你出去吧，换个对我感兴趣的来，我现在不想听你废话，我只想交配，我被下了药。ad还挣扎着起来了，gg看着他走到房门附近，问他你要干什么啊，ad说随便找个人交配啊。gg就一把把人掳回来，推倒到床上了。





	【ggad】 【战败梗小甜饼】在床上激怒黑魔王的正确方式（一发完）

胜利的果实，是如此甜美。

刚刚搞完庆功会的格林德沃正在回房间的路上，他不无得意地想。职场上确实是挺得意的，情场嘛，就惨了点。虽然贵为欧洲的主人，但是他的房间里并没有人在等他。这么多年来，他一直是独善其身，只好把热情拿去兼济天下了。

等一下，他的房间里居然有人，而且还不止一个。

“老大，这是伟大的……”克劳尔见到自家老大赶紧行礼，话说到一半他才改口，毕竟邓布利多是自家老大的手下败将，他身为格林德沃的属下却在格林德沃面前称邓布利多伟大这显然不是很妥当，“邓布利多，英国魔法部送来的。”

“我16岁就认识他了，我还没有老到需要别人来给我介绍邓布利多。滚出去。”格林德沃的语气来带上了几分怒意。

“你这样气急败坏，别人会以为输了的人是你呢。”躺在床上的邓布利多语气倒是很淡定，作为一件英国魔法部用来求和的贡品，他的情绪挺稳定的。只是他的样子看起来多少有点狼狈，额头正在大量出汗，染湿了他的红发，一双漂亮的蓝眼睛发红了，脸上也泛着艳色。

“哦，那你现在怎么想呢，我的救世主？输给我是种什么感觉？”格林德沃怒气冲冲地掀开了被子。“被你信赖的人背叛又是种什么滋味？你这样护着英国魔法部的那帮蠢货，为了他们站在我的对立面，拿着魔杖与我对峙，在你战败以后，他们却迫不及待地把你送到我床上来。”麻瓜说得对，我们不应该把珍珠丢在猪的面前。  
“很多年前，我在戈德里克山谷就感受过了。”邓布利多苦笑，这个又字用得还真好。这个笑容看得黑魔王心头一痛。阿尔多少年没对他笑过了，再次对他展露笑颜居然是这种光景。  
两个人陷入了一种难堪的沉默，为了打破这种沉默，黑魔王一边开始脱邓布利多的衣服，一边戏弄着自己的老情人，“你这幅样子是求草的意思吗？可是你现在老了，我对你不感兴趣。我要多少情人就可以有多少情人，个个都比你年轻听话。”

邓布利多听了这话也不生气，他点了点头表示理解，“我明白了。那请你出去吧，换个对我感兴趣的来，我现在不想听你废话，我只想交配。魔法部把我送来之前，生怕我没那么听话，扰了你的雅兴，所以给我灌了点魔药，嗯……”邓布利多的语气依然很平静，可惜他体内的魔药就没有那么配合了，这话他说得很艰难，说得最后竟然忍不住喘了起来。

“这是我的房间，你躺在我的床上，居然让我出去，换别人来草你？”格林德沃被邓布利多话里的意思震惊了。

“抱歉，药性影响了我的逻辑。我刚才说的话确实有欠考虑。”邓布利多坐了起来，他摸索到床边的外套，挣扎着下了床。

“你要干什么啊？”格林德沃看着他一边试图穿上那件外套，一边走到房门附近。药性看起来不仅是影响了他的逻辑，也影响了他的动作协调性。那件外套他穿得很费劲，穿了老半天才套上了一只袖子。

“出去随便找个人交配啊。”邓布利多答得理所当然，不然，他还能干什么啊？邓布利多碰到了门把手，他的手有点颤抖，开门也很不利索。

“原来霍格沃兹的校长那么随便吗，到底有多少人上过你的床？”格林德沃一把握住了邓布利多的手，阻止他继续开门。

“你猜啊！”邓布利多笑了，“你不会以为我要为你守身如玉吧？我反正又没结婚，每天晚上换个情夫也很不错啊，霍格沃兹有的是春心萌动的年轻人，每一个都未满16岁，我很乐意教他们一些大人的事情。”

“那就向我展示一下你多年来的教学成果吧。”格林德沃一把抱起了邓布利多，那件穿了一半的外套从邓布利多的肩头滑落，落到了地上。

面若冰霜的格林德沃看也不看，抱着邓布利多踩过了那件衣服。

“我的外套。”邓布利多惋惜地叫了一声。

“别管那件衣服了。你还是担心一下你自己吧，省省力气，等会有你叫的时候。”黑魔王用抱新娘过门的标准公主抱姿势抱着他的手下败将，走向他的床榻。

“你不是对我没有兴趣吗？”怀中人还不知死活地挑衅他。

格林德沃冷笑了一声，“我改变主意了。你知道历史是由胜利者书写的吧？”变卦当然是胜利者的特权。

“脱衣服。”格林德沃把自己一生的宿敌，也是这辈子唯一的挚爱丢到了床上，语气听着冷冰冰的，动作却很轻柔，生怕把人给弄伤了。

“我的还是你的？”

“你说呢？”格林德沃突然想到了一件事，脸色越发难看，“你那件外套刚才是怎么脱的？克劳尔帮你脱的？”

“不是，我觉得热就自己脱了。”

“但是他看到你脱衣服了。”格林德沃咬牙切齿地说，不仅看到了邓布利多脱衣服，还看到了邓布利多被下药后的这幅样子。如果他晚一点回来呢，他头上现在不是多了一顶帽子了？

“拜托，那只是件外套，我的衬衣穿得好好的。”邓布利多被他的语气吓了一跳，为了克劳尔的小命着想，他觉得自己有必要插一句。

“你果然是很随便。”他不解释还好，一解释格林德沃更生气，你还帮那小子说话。格林德沃怒极，一把扯开了邓布利多的衬衫前襟，衬衫上的贝壳扣子散落一地。妒火加怒火，让他没有了温存的心思，非常直接地进入了主题。

这样粗暴的后果就是邓布利多对他非常冷淡。格林德沃当然很不满意，“你以前可不是这样。18岁的时候，你对我很热情的，会用腿缠在我腰上，我就那么让你神魂颠倒吗？”

“你弄掉了我衬衣上的贝壳扣子。”18岁的红发少年略带恼意地看着自己性急的金发情人。  
“阿尔，这可不能怪我。不撬开贝壳，怎么能采到珍珠？”16岁的金发少年笑嘻嘻地在红发美少年唇上亲了一下，“为了向你赔罪，我只能更卖力一点了。”他缠上了自己的情人，展开了攻势，换来了红发少年的热情响应。

“我的梅林呢，你到现在还是这么盲目自信你开车技巧好吗？你这小x男简直是烂透了，我那时候很爱你，所以宠着你哄你说你让我超爽的，其实我们的第一次糟糕透顶。”在床上现场演示了半天怎么变成死鱼的变形术教授一听这话，终于忍不住回击了。

格林德沃生气地堵住了邓布利多的嘴，吻得他几乎断气，才开口，“你敢说你现在不爱我了？就算不爱我了，我现在也会用熟练的技巧让你爽到的。”

接下来的场面越发激烈，但是邓布利多就是咬紧了牙关不发出任何声音。

格林德沃就发起了语言攻击，“我和别人做过很多次，这件事让你吃醋了吗？”

“我才不在乎呢。谁会在乎前男友有多少床伴啊？”邓布利多终于开口了。

“严格来说，我从来没有和你正式分手过。”格林德沃纠正他的错误认知，“所以我依然是你的现任，才不是什么前男友。”

“对啊，没有正式分手，你只是不告而别。”

“阿尔，当年的事情我很抱歉。”格林德沃终于说出了这句酝酿已经的道歉，“床伴的事情我也很在意，只有你，这么多年我只有你，所以原谅我现在技术还是很糟，但是以后会好起来的，因为我会勤学苦练。”

不知道是这句话打动了邓布利多，还是格林德沃的卖力耕耘终于有了效果。邓布利多忍不住发出了声音，“嗯呢……”

“阿尔！”格林德沃越发激动。

邓布利多环住了黑魔王的脖子，他在欧洲的主人耳边低语，“刚才我是逗你的，我也只有你。”

一发完


End file.
